


Dumpster Youth

by nine_thursdays



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine_thursdays/pseuds/nine_thursdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Captain America meets Sergeant Barnes...Of course, back when they were young, they were Stevie and Bucky...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumpster Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot from something I saw on Tumblr. I thought it'd be adorable, but idk

It was the second time Steve had been in a dumpster.

The second time that week.

Steve's mom used to say he had a temper bigger than all six of his brain cells, and she was right.

Today Steve had stood up to a group of six teenagers, who'd been harassing a passerby when tiny little Steve, sixteen years of fury, had rounded the corner

''Hey! What's your problem?''

He'd yelled, and when the teens had rounded on him, Steve still hadn't seen the error of his ways.

So here he was, in a dumpster, the smell of rotting fish and damp filling his nose, which was still trickling blood, as he stared up at the dull grey sky hung above him like a thick blanket on a summer day - smothering and unwanted.

Too dazed to move, Steve wondered...

...If only he were bigger, then he could've taught those thugs a lesson

...If only he had more friends, to back him up

...If only...

But before the young man could get too lost in what-if and self pity, he heard the thugs coming back, and instinctively shrunk into the garbage even more, even whilst kicking himself for being a coward.

But it turned out, it wasn't the thugs coming back.

No, moments later, a tall, well-built boy of around Steve's age with a mop of unruly brown hair leaped into the dumpster beside him.

For a minute the two boys just lay there, awkwardly making eye contact, until Steve found his voice

''So...You get thrown in, too?''

The other boy grinned, a smile that lit up his whole face, and laughed

''Nah, thought I'd keep ya company.''

Steve couldn't tell if he was kidding or not, but stuck out a skinny hand anyway

''Steve Rodgers.''

The other boy reached over

''Nice ta meet ya, Stevie. Name's James, but you can call me Bucky.''

And the rest, as they say, is history...


End file.
